Two-dimensional isoelectric focusing/sodium dodecyl sulfate gel electrophoresis will be used to characterize proteins contained in pancreatic cancer. Unique proteins will be identified using reductive methylation with H14CHO prior to separation on two-dimensional gels and analysis by fluorography. Proteins will be analyzed for attached carbohydrate of either the complex saccharide or core saccharide type of specific radioactive-labeling techniques. Immunofluorescent localization studies will be carried out to determine the site of origin of unique (glyco) proteins. If antigenic proteins are localized to pancreatic adenocarcinomatous tissue, a radioimmunoassay will be developed using cell hybridization and cloning techniques to provide the required antibodies. The two-dimensional gel technique will also be used to analyze phenotypic changes among secretory proteins in two animal models of pancreatic adenoma and adenocarcinoma.